


i can't hear anything (but the sound of your heartbeat)

by byeoleo



Category: VIXX
Genre: Kissing, M/M, bc it's cute?, hyuken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeoleo/pseuds/byeoleo
Summary: he wonders if he can hear jaehwan's pulse if he listens hard enough at that point, because it would be so painfully awkward if his heart was the only one beating terribly out of control.





	i can't hear anything (but the sound of your heartbeat)

**Author's Note:**

> based! on the thing sanghyuk does with his mouth! when jaehwan is cute! this is also my first work on ao3.. i've been mainly on aff but starlights here seem to be more active than over there so i'm hoping to crossover soon! thanks for even clicking and making it this far lmao (it's fairly... very short btw hehe)

"Han Sanghyuk!" Jaehwan yells from not so far behind Sanghyuk's ear. Sanghyuk winces and does his best to turn around while willing away the urge to murder the elder. Jaehwan is standing behind him with the loose sleeves of his red sweater hanging to his fingertips, sporting his famous Sanghyuk-killing pout. 

 

"I'm deaf now. I can't hear what you wanted to tell me," Sanghyuk says a little loudly, pressing at his ear to feign deafness. He closes his eyes in fake pain, opening them ever so slightly to see a still pouting Jaehwan through his lashes. His hands form fists around his sleeves, and Sanghyuk's heart beats just a little faster when he hears Jaehwan shuffling near him. 

 

"I'm sorry Hyuk-ah," he sees Jaehwan furrowing his eyebrows, as Sanghyuk thought opening his eyes for the apology was appropriate, and he tip-toes to see the physical damage he had brought upon Sanghyuk's poor ears. Sanghyuk's mouth twists to prevent a stupid smile from escaping.

 

"You're doing it again!" Jaehwan huffs, softly this time. Sanghyuk feels his breath ghost against his ears, which seem to all of a sudden burn. 

 

"I-what?"

 

It's Sanghyuk's turn to furrow his eyebrows now, as he watches Jaehwan's focus shift to his own eyes. he sees his reflection, too clearly, and probably realizes too late that their distance is much too close for comfort. 

 

"You like, do that thing with your mouth," Jaehwan says even quieter, only Sanghyuk can hear it. He wonders if he can hear Jaehwan's pulse if he listens hard enough at that point, because it would be so painfully awkward if his heart was the only one beating terribly out of control. 

 

"The fans say you do it because you find me cute."

 

Sanghyuk can't tell if it's a question or a statement, but neither matters when he feels heat rise to his cheeks and sees Jaehwan raise an eyebrow in amusement. 

 

"Y-you know that you're cute, hyung," Sanghyuk hasn't stuttered, nor called Jaehwan hyung for a while; both eyebrows are now raised, and Sanghyuk has not felt this humiliated in years. 

 

Jaehwan simply hums in response, chewing on his lip as he moves his hand to run his fingers through Sanghyuk's hair affectionately. Sanghyuk does it again, he unintentionally purses his lips to withhold his bursting heart, and Jaehwan smiles. He smiles, widely and genuinely, and Sanghyuk’s stomach somersaults in return. The more accurate reaction would have been to smile back, or to do something with his arms that remained numbly still by his side while Jaehwan’s arms were already resting around his neck. 

 

“You’re cute too, Sanghyuk,” Jaehwan cocks his head ever so slightly. It’s an invite, Sanghyuk realizes, but all blood that seemed to be rushing to his head hadn’t given him a single grand idea as to what to do next; therefore, Sanghyuk leans forward without a second thought, until his forehead knocks against Jaehwan’s. Although Sanghyuk is nearly sure that he’s making this more awkward than it needs to be, Jaehwan flashes another simple, beautiful smile of assurance. He pulls Sanghyuk closer by his neck, pressing their lips together for a chaste kiss. 

 

Sanghyuk feels a surge of infinite adoration stretch through every fibre of his being. He can’t take his eyes off of Jaehwan’s lips; he had been making scenarios of how they would feel against his own since the day they first met, and had always found it particularly hard to not kiss him at any given opportunity when Jaehwan’s face was mere centimeters away from his own. A spark of unknown courage helps Sanghyuk cup Jaehwan’s cheeks gently, and pulls the both of them into a deeper kiss. It’s still innocent, as innocent as kissing could ever be, but it’s so perfect, because no other word but perfect could describe Jaehwan. 

 

He’s sent to another part of heaven when Jaehwan’s hands move to comb through Sanghyuk’s hair. He presses butterfly kisses, gently pecking Sanghyuk’s lips that are stretching to form a beaming smile. Sanghyuk naturally draws his head back to receive them, every single one that’s filled with pure fondness, and catches one in hopes to return the love that he had been pushing aside for far too long. Jaehwan pulls them closer, if even possible, and welcomes Sanghyuk with a parted mouth this time. 

 

Jaehwan’s back hits a wall, as to which wall was a complete mystery, and strengthens whatever grasp he has on Sanghyuk. Their lips have grown tender and swollen some time ago, but nothing more seems to want to bloom beyond that; Sanghyuk is completely content with kissing Jaehwan, preferably forever, with his hands wrapped around his tiny waist. The moment is so intimate, so special, something so delicate that only he and Jaehwan could ever share. 

 

“Sanghyuk,” Jaehwan mumbles through their millionth kiss. He carefully pushes Sanghyuk back, but failed when his lips simply followed back to where they seemed to belong. He nudges him away once more, and Sanghyuk gives him a quizzical look. 

 

“Not to ruin the moment,” Jaehwan’s eyelashes flutter, and Sanghyuk wants to kiss them shut, “but we have rehearsal in about ten minutes.” Jaehwan looks sheepish, pointing at Sanghyuk’s questionable looking lips. Jaehwan’s lips didn’t look any better, but there would indeed be a problem to walk into rehearsal looking like they had thoroughly made out. Which they did. Sanghyuk suppresses a grin. 

 

“Well, I guess the world is gonna have to know that you’re mine now,” Sanghyuk shrugs, as his hands find Jaehwan’s. Their fingers intertwine, and Sanghyuk can’t believe they’re holding hands with no other reason but wanting to. Jaehwan scoffs, Sanghyuk believes it was an affectionate scoff, and tip toes to press a careful kiss onto Sanghyuk’s nose. 

 

“Alright. Maybe we should tell Hakyeon first,” Sanghyuk sighs into Jaehwan’s mouth, eyes closing when he savours the warmth that sweeps through his body once more. He catches Jaehwan’s leg this time, which was hiking up his thigh, and firmly grabs somewhere that was too close to Jaehwan’s ass. 

 

“Maybe not,” Jaehwan muses, and laughs brazenly when he sees Sanghyuk twist his lips, yet again.


End file.
